Talk:Barney's Talent Show/@comment-68.174.136.60-20151018051514
On the Wiki **Wiki Activity **Random page **Videos **Photos *Popular pages *Community Contribute Watchlist Random page Recent changes =Barney's Talent Show= 497pages on this wikiEdit Comments159 Barney's Talent Show is a Barney Home Video that was released in March 26, 1996. Contents http://custombarneyandfriends.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Talent_Show?action=edit&section=4# show PlotEdit Barney and the kids put on a talent show, with a big one performing a number of songs with others or solo, and some of the kids getting their moment in the spotlight as well even though Stephen has stage fright by himself. Plenty of great costumes and sets, with songs ranging from "Alouette" to a "Wild West Medley." Even heavier than usual in its music content, this Barney video will delight kids who like to sing along. CastEdit *Barney *Shawn *Min *Jason *Stephen *Ashley *Alissa SongsEdit #Barney Theme Song #Sarasponda #Puttin' On a Show #Min's Flapper Song #Puttin' On a Show (Reprise) #The More We Share Together #Wild West Medley (Get Along Little Doggies/Home on the Range/Buffalo Gals) #Alouette #Blue Danube Waltz #Down By the Bay #A Frog Went A-Wooing Go #Mexican Hat Dance (La Raspa) #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay #Happy Dancin' #We've Got Shoes #Puttin' On a Show (Finale) #I Love You TriviaEdit *The Barney costume used in this episode was Barney's Musical Scrapbook Barney's Sense-Sational Day Once Upon a Time (video) Barney's Fun & Games Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! '''and Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. *As in Once Upon a Time (video), Shawn is the only boy in this episode This is the last appearance of the 1993-1996 Barney's happy dancing shoes. The current ones would later first appeared in On Again, Off Again This season began production on May 16, 1994 and Filming for this seasons was originally scheduled for January, 1994. Due to the lawsuit, production was pushed back to November Kathy is no longer seen with her teddy bear The final appearances of Kathy and Julie The first season to be closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation This is the last season with the original opening theme song During the I Love You song, Barney and the kids singing both verses of the song, rather than Barney sung one verse by himself Although this video was released in 1996, the video was produced in 1995 This is the first time Stephen is a main character, as well as this was his first home video This video marked the only time Ashley and Alissa appeared with Jason and Min, and the only time Shawn and Stephen appeared together This was the first home video since Barney Goes to School not to have Baby Bop Stephen would later appear with Min and Jason again in the 10th anniversary special Sing and Dance with Barney that features the Barney Home Video logo in low pitch Jason wears the same red shirt in Shawn & the Beanstalk. VideosEdit 01:00 Barney's Talent Show (1995) - Home Video Trailer (e13467) Categories:*1996 *Hachaverim Shel Barney *TV Specials *Barney Videos *Season 3 episodes * * *Showing 59 most recent =159 comments= Anonymous User Log in? *http://custombarneyandfriends.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/68.174.136.60 '''Season 2 of Barney & Friends aired from September 27, 1993 to October 20, 1993. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) 18/18 *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) 10/18 *BJ (Body: Jenny Dempsey / Voice: Patty Wirtz) (debut) 5/18 Children *Michael (Brian Eppes) 7/18 *Tina (Jessica Zucha) 9/18 *Derek (Rickey Carter) 10/18 *Kathy (Lauren King) 9/18 *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) 11/18 *Min (Pia Manalo) 10/18 *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) 10/18 *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) (debut) 4/20 *David (Kenny Cooper) (debut) 3/20 Guest Appearances *Robert Hurtekant (played David, the wheelchair-bound boy in Falling for Autumn!) *Cliff Porter (played Granddad Richards in Grandparents Are Grand!) *Jane Hall (played Kathy's Nana in Grandparents Are Grand!) *Sandy Walper (played Mother Goose in Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!) *Ray Henry (played Clarence the Goose in Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!) *Jenny Dempsey (played Mr. Bear in Hoo's in the Forest?) *Doug and Becky (from Kathy Burks' marionettes in Grown-Ups for a Day!) *Tomie dePaola (Picture This!) *Joe Scruggs (The Exercise Circus!) *Leah Gloria (played Luci in The Exercise Circus!) *Joe Ferguson (My Favorite Things) *Jordan Kaufman (Stop, Look and Be Safe!) *Kurt Dykhuizen (played Jason in The Alphabet Zoo) *Mary Ann Brewer (played Aunt Molly in The Alphabet Zoo) *R. Bruce Elliott (played Mr. Tenagain in Having Tens of Fun!) *Ella Jenkins (A Very Special Delivery!) *J.D. Mosley (played Tosha's Mom in A Very Special Delivery!) *David J. Courtney (played Tosha's Dad in A Very Special Delivery!) Episodes Trivia *'This season marks': **The final season in which Kathy Parker serves as an executive producer. **The final season in which Philip Parker serves as a song writer. **The first season to have the yellow toes on the Barney doll. **The first season in which Barney's voice is at a higher-pitch. **The first appearances of Julie, BJ, and Jason. **The first and only appearance of David played by Kenny Cooper. ** The final appearance of Luci. **Although leaving after this season, Tina and Derek would later appear in On the Move, and Michael would later appear in Sing and Dance with Barney. **The only season to be closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. The episodes released on Home Video, as well as a few episodes aired on television, were closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation, except for Barney's Families are Special. **The first season of three seasons to have two renditions of I Love You. **The first season to use the 1993 PBS Kids logo with the P-Pals. *'Set Renovations': **''Playground'': The swings and slide were replaced by a playground platform. The tire swing was removed. **''Classroom'': Wallpaper changed. Tile floor replaced by carpet. Classroom door leading to the hallway replaced by a dutch door. *New Barney and Baby Bop costumes are utilized, with a drastic shortening of the Baby Bop costume. *The Season 1 Barney doll is replaced with the current one that has yellow toes. *The Barney Bag is redesigned with one that will be used up through Season 6. *David never appeared in any episodes with Julie, or The Backyard Gang. *Like subsequent seasons afterward, with the exception of Season 8, the opening sequence is re-shot and re-edited. *The walking animation in the intro is the same as in the previous season but the slide is fast. *This season began production in March 1993 and wrapped in August 1993.